


TF2 Valentines day fic presents - Some dubious some not, check the tags

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Bushfire, Captive, Drug-Induced Sex, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Humor, Forced Heat, Jealousy blood, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Messy, Other, Piss, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Urine, Violence, Watersports, breeder, forced sex change, heat - Freeform, over the top violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been working on these ficlets for the people who I've spent a lot of time with talking, people who have supported me, and generally made me laugh, some without realizing when times were bad. </p><p>You guys have made my life a million times better, I just, can't put into words how much I want to thank you, so Instead, I'll write for you. </p><p>Check the tags before proceeding because some of these are fluff and some are dubious, will put a warning in the chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. YourChickenMan - Six Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourChickenMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourChickenMan/gifts), [NoChildren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChildren/gifts), [A_Lucy_Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/gifts), [Kingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/gifts), [weiss-rauschen On Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=weiss-rauschen+On+Tumblr).



> This first Ficlet is also the longest, bloody hell I was writing and writing without realising how long this thing was gonna' be. This is for YourChickenMan. The first friend I ever made in the TF2 community, you approached me asking to be friends and at first I was fucking skeptical. 
> 
> It's a shame how things turned out in the end.
> 
> This fic is based on this image: https://www.dropbox.com/s/epr7qf8idys7m74/Soldier%20and%20Demoman.png?dl=0

The Administrator had called off combat for the weekend. It was Valentines day, and in the first time in years she'd gotten herself a hot date. Instead of finding someone to babysit the Mercs [ Miss Pauling was busy burying bodies all weekend. ] she declared that they had two days to go see loved ones and spend some time away from the base, how merciful. 

The Red Demoman had been the last to leave. He stood at the gates, a canvas bag with some of his belongings in held at his side. He waited, staring out at the road, dusty and silent. He thought about the Blu Soldier. 

XXX

They'd met at a Projectile Weapons expo, the conversation had been brief, but they exchanged numbers after realising they had a lot in common. It was Tavish who'd called Jane first.

Then he thought about their first day out together. They'd gone to see a football game, their team the Badland Brawlers had won 113 to 99. Jane had gotten himself a huge tankard of beer, and he, himself had gotten one of those stupid oversized hands with his teams name on it. They'd shouted and hollered excitedly, beer spilling and Tavish's shoulder brushing Jane's, they looked to one another and laughed, Tavish removing the oversized hand and placing it on his friends, who waved it stupidly while handing his beer over to the dark skinned chap. Tavish drank with vigour, gulping the stuff down like it was water. After the match they'd spent the night in a bar, they talked until the place closed, both as drunk as the other. They'd hugged, the Soldier had tipped his helmet and Tavish had leaned in to straighten it out, patting his friends head fondly. 

"Until next time, mate yeah?"

"See you on the battlefield maggot!"

XXX

They hadn't seen one another for a little while after. Tavish had been hesitant, afterall they were fighting on the opposite sides of the war, they were enemies. But when the Soldier had invited him to go fishing one morning, he just couldn't resist. He laughed, thinking back to that time.  
He'd brought with him a fishing line, and a small box of bait along with two big bottles of whiskey, and Jane had laughed loudly at him. He leaned in, getting the Scotsman into a headlock and pulling him along towards the boat they'd hired. 

"We ain't doing no normal fishing, son!"

The Soldier had shouted boisterously, Tavish finally squirming away from his grip and looking over the edge of the boat. 

"We're gonna hunt sharks and we're gonna' fist fight them to the death!"

Tavish stared at his friend, jaw hanging as he adjusted the hat on his head, scratching the back of his neck in the process. Soon the boat was off, Mr.Doe driving the thing until they were in the middle of the ocean. The Demoman leaned over the railing, looking out over the seas, he took a deep breath and sighed. This was truly the life, the ocean looked beautiful. 

It'd been a while until they actually caught sight of anything, the Soldier was the first to see something moving beneath the rippling waters, in moments he was aiming his rocket launcher downwards and pulling the trigger. The damn shell exploded as soon as it hit the waters surface and Tavish dashed to get behind the man, grabbing his shoulders as the knock back caused the two of them to go sailing backwards. Tavish's back broke Jane's fall, his back hitting the railing, water exploding up into the air along with two huge Sword Fish. They hit the deck with a splat, immediately flipping about on the dry surface. Tavish held Jane for a moment longer, Jane's cheeks flushed as he felt the Demoman's stubble against the back of his neck. That felt good. 

When Tavish let go, Jane approached one of the Swordfish, he threw himself at it, yelling out a battlecry and beginning to wrestle with the squirming creature. Tavish did the same, laughing loudly at his friends emphusiasm, leaping at the sea creature and wrapping his strong arms around it's neck. Both men grunted and fought hard with the beasts, wrestling them to their last breaths on the ships deck. By the end of it they were both panting, glancing to eachother and grinning stupidly at their feats, holding the limp Sword Fish in their arms. Tavish thought about how good Jane's arms had looked, the way they flexed when he strangled that innocent sword fish to death, the way the water glistened in visible beads, trickling down against his shimmering skin. 

After they'd been fishing, they did what they always did, went back to that same bar and drank. They exchanged stories. Jane touched Tavish's arm, Tavish stroked Jane's shoulder to reassure him that his aim was very good. They agreed to meet up again soon.

XXX

The annual Gravel tour of America was coming up and Jane was excited to go. What was more interesting and fun than a tour of Americas Gravel sites? Piles upon piles of the stuff. Jane had been the previous year alone and had despaired by the thought of not being able to share such a fantastic experience with somebody else, so had invited Tavish along, the Demoman had eagerly said yes! They'd gotten onto the bus, Jane hadn't slept that night because he was excited, so he opted to fall asleep, his helmet covered head resting gently on Tavish's shoulder. 

Once they were done on the Scenic bus tour of Gravel they'd stopped at some particularly high piles of gravel, and had taken the time to buy some souvenirs from the gravel site they were currently visiting. Tavish had opted for the red t-shirt and Jane had bought the blue. "Gravel pits of America" It said on the fronts. The two rushed to the bathroom with childish excitement. The Soldier tried to remove his current shirt but it'd gotten stuck on his helmet, Tavish laughed moving over and removing the man's helmet, fingers slipping some as he dropped it, it clattered to the floor noisily. Then, he brought the rim of the tshirts neck to his friends head, pulling it on for him and laughing. Their eyes met as Tavish pulled the t-shirt down, Jane's wide and uncertain. 

Tavish remembered the way his eyes kept lowering to his lips, and he himself, kept looking down at the Soldiers. Slowly, they'd gravitated towards one another, their mouths planting together. Tavish remained holding onto Jane's shoulders, turning his head and moving away from the kiss. The Soldier had looked up at him still and that flush on his cheeks was there again. He instigated the second kiss, taking the Demoman's cheek and crashing their lips together, his hands wandered the other's body, gripping onto his shoulder before nervously turning his head away.

"We're enemies."

"That doesn't matter."

"We're..We're in a war, we're to kill each other!"

The Soldier bellowed. The Demoman lowered himself to pick up Jane's helmet. 

"Right now we're just two guys on a Gravel tour. The War does not define who we are, Jane. Without this helmet, you're not my enemy. We're friends, and after the war ends, we'll no longer have any reason to be enemies."

Jane moved forward, wrapping his arms around Tavish. 

Tavish remembered that they stood in that embrace for a long time. 

XXX

The next outing they went on, it was Jane's choice again. He wanted to go to someplace that he thought the Demoman would quite like. They had very little time off, so during the battle, Jane had rocket jumped over to his friend, grabbing him and throwing him behind one of the buildings. The Demoman almost blew the man up in surprise. 

They'd sneak off, away from the battlefield. Jane was very excited, holding Tavish's hand tightly as he walked him along. In his other hand he held his shovel, using it to ward off anybody who looked in their direction, men in uniform were an uncommon sight amongst civilians. Soon they got to their destination and Tavish frowned as he looked up at the huge stone building. It was simply engraved "Eye Museum" and at the front was a large, stone eye, erected on top of a pillar. Jane approached it first, looking over the eye with a great deal of suspicion. 

"Do you think it might have a camera in it?"

He suggested, curling a finger to his mouth in wonderment. Tavish held his hands to his face and for a moment Jane fell for it, truly believing that his friend was crying. Approaching he placed a hand on his shoulder and Tavish turned around hands lifting from his face. He'd been laughing, hard. 

"You think because I ain't got me eye that I'd want to take a gander at other peoples eyes, lad?"

He bellowed into laughter. Jane stared for a moment, small laughs escaping him, shoulders rising and falling with each until he began giggling himself, he had no idea what was so funny, but was happy to see his friend. They'd spent the rest of the day bunking off the battle. Tavish remembered worrying if they'd be severely punished, each of them had gone back to the battlefield when they day was almost done. They'd blown eachother up, so they'd end up in their respected respawns. However, nobody even seemed to bat an eyelid, and the twos secret remained strong. 

XXX

Tavish remembered fondly his most favourite memory of his friend and himself. Their paychecks had come in and Tavish's team had successfully taken down Greymann's robots, the Administrator had given them a bonus and he planned to spend it well. Much like this weekend coming up, they'd been given one off to recover from the robots onslaught, that included the Blu team, who were quite oblivious to what had been going on. Tavish had written a letter to Jane, sending it with one of the Medic's doves. 

"Meet me on the outskirts of your base, by the broken gate on the left. Pack for a holiday and make sure you bring a suit. -Tavish."

-

When they met by the gate, Jane threw his arms around Tavish, hugging him tightly. Their eyes wandered before slowly indulging in a gentle kiss, then another. They bundled up into the Demoman's truck, and off they went to the airport. 

"Where are we going?"

Jane kept asking, curiously as he looked around the Airports shops, touching things and setting off alarms. 

Soon they were on the plane, and it was only when he saw the ticket that he knew their destination.

-

"We're going to Las Vegas?"

He shouted excitedly, turning to nobody in particular and shouting out.

"Me and the Demoman are going to Vegas!"

-

The plane ride was an uneventful one, Jane as usual slept, head on Tavish's shoulder. The Scotsman was indulging in some fine booze, consuming enough to get the average person drunk, himself, just a little tipsy. 

\- 

When they arrived in Vegas, Tavish hailed a taxi, to their hotel. Right next to one of the huge casinos. Jane was full of life and excitement, he smiled and waved at everyone, clutching the Demoman's hand tightly with excited squeezes. They celebrated with champagne in their hotel room and Jane did an inspection of the room, checking everything was in working order. There was one thing that interested and confused the soldier.

"It's a double bed. Are we sleeping together?"

He had that confused look on his face that Tavish really liked. He took the Soldier's cheek, turning and gently planting his lips to his forehead. 

"Only if you want to."

"I want to!"

Jane kissed him with emphusiasm, hands moving to the Demoman's cheeks as he held him. Tavish slipped his arms around the other's waist, holding him close as their tongues did battle. 

-

"..Stay still mate."

Tavish said gently, straightening out Jane's tie, then gripping the lapels of his suit, making sure everything was in check. He wore a black three piece suit, blue shirt, black tie and it looked good on him. 

"You should have been a lawyer."

The Demoman joked, as he finished dressing himself by pulling at his red bowtie, he touched the red silk of his lapels before glancing to Jane, who'd placed his helmet onto his head. 

"Jane, you need to listen to me, and you need to listen really carefully."

He knew when the Soldier was concentrating because the man lifted his head, and lifted his helmet in the process, looking up at his friend.

"Folk out here, now they don't take too kindly to two men kissing. I managed to get us this double bed because it was the last type of room available, the staff here just think we booked it out of desperation. Now, outside this door, we cant do no hand holding, or kissing or anything. God knows what they'd do."

"I'll smash them into smithereens!"

Tavish laughed, placing a hand on Jane's curled fist, shaking his head. 

"Nah, come on, we're on holiday, lets just enjoy ourselves mate."

-

And that they did. They hit the casinos in style, Tavish played a round of poker while Jane played the slot machines. Then Tavish taught Jane how to play poker, letting him sit in on a game. They were joined by a curvy brunette and a tiny waisted blonde, both sitting each sides of them. The blonde was there celebrating a lottery win, and she bought countless of bottles of champagne to the table. She'd introduced herself as Candice and the brunette as Ruby. At first Tavish was suspicious of their overly flirty and generous attitudes, but he saw something between the two that nobody else at the club had noticed. 

Ruby and Candice were a couple too, and they were using himself and Jane to look like they were interested in men. It was ironic really that he himself was doing the same to them. A subtle nod, perhaps the women knew too afterall? They had a fantastic night with the two, promising to keep in touch in drunken slurrs and wobbling around into the night air they said their goodbyes. He ushered Jane back to the hotel, the American having far too much to drink than he could handle. 

When Tavish looked over his friends shoulder he saw Ruby and Candice walk away, hand in hand. 

-

When they got back to the hotel room Jane was too exhausted and drunk to even undress himself. Tavish had accommodated himself to functioning while drunk, able to undress himself effortlessly, throwing his clothes into a heap on the floor. Jane lay on the bed and Tavish moved over him, he brought his body between the Soldier's thighs, which hung off the edge of the bed. He brought his lips to his, kissing him gently, planting small kisses down his neck as he unknotted his tie.

"You looked really good tonight, Mr.Doe."

Tavish said both playfully and kindly. The Soldier smiled brightly, watching as the Demoman removed his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

"You're really good at poker Mr.DeGroot!"

He bellowed. Tavish sshed him gently, each time he unbuttoned the other's shirt he kissed the newly revealed skin, all the way down to his naval. The Soldier closed his eyes, arching his back and clutching onto the sheets, that felt good. Really good. He'd bring his hands up to the Soldier's shoulders, gently slinking the jacket off, kissing his neck gently. Jane sighed, closing his eyes, helmet tipped back and rolling off his head as he lay his neck down flat. 

"I'm gonna' respect you, we take this slow and not when you're drunk, you hear me?"

The Demoman didn't want the Soldier waking up the next day regretting his drunken decision. After removing the man's boots and pants, both of them in just their boxers, they climbed beneath the plush, luxury duvet. They were turned towards one another, arms wrapped around the other. Tavish rested his chin on Jane's shoulder, and he held his thigh between the others. They slept in one another's arms and it was complete and utter bliss.

XXX

Tavish smiled as he recalled so many fond memories of the past six months. Everything had been fun, beautiful, memorable. He heard the rumble of Jane's roofless military truck approaching. He hadn't seen the other off the battlefield for three weeks and his heart was pounding with excitement. Jane stopped the vehicle and Tavish dropped his bag, rushing over to the other and throwing his arms around him. Jane did the same and they held one another tightly. 

"Are you ready to make more memories, champ?"

"Sir Yes Sir!"

The Soldier bellowed excited.


	2. Kingu - The Price of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingu is a fucking star, jesus christ I don't even know where to start with you. When I spent Christmas alone last year, you messaged me and your words were so goddamn kind, I was left a fucking sobbing mess. You continued to have my back, supporting me and reassuring me about my work. You always got something really nice to say and you're talented beyond fucking belief, your work has so much life, it's proper beautiful. 
> 
> So this ones for you. Thank you and happy Valentines day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones dubious.

The Heavy was panting, the sweat sliding off his body, skin sticking to the sheets beneath him. His huge form lay back on the King sized bed, despite his hulking size he shivered in fear of the man who sat on top. The Medic, legs clad to the thigh in black PVC, spike heeled boots either sides of the giant like he was a powerful Shire horse, he looked down at the Heavy with a cruel, judgemental stare.

“And what do you say?”

The German demanded in a stern, threatening tone. Riding crop in hand, his erect cock pressed to the bulk of the Heavy’s belly, his ass filled with the giant’s length as he rode him. He used the whip as you would on a slow Cob, smacking the Russian’s hip as if it were the horses flank, repeatedly, reminding him to get going. The Heavy rolled his hips, working up more of a sweat. Each time he slowed his bucking, the Medic cracked the whip against him, squeezing the man’s thighs between his own as if he were urging a Showpony to walk on. The Heavy’s wrists were tied either sides of his head to the bed posts, his ankles the same, spread eagle, completely vulnerable to the Doctor’s assault.

“…T-Thank you…Thank you Doctor.”

The man repeated. Then he kept repeating, over and over and over….

XXX

“Fuck you..Doctor, Fuck you Doctor..”

The Medic quickly woke up from his dream, covered from head to toe in bruises from the Classic’s assault. He was being fucked, repeatedly while he’d slept, the dream had masked the sensation, tricking the Doctor into thinking the wild night with Misha was actually happening. In reality, it was worse, much worse. The Classic had insisted he sleep in his bed with him, and repeatedly reminded the Red Medic that he belonged to him. He was his to do as he would please and that he did. 

Holding the Medic’s body down, his face in the pillows, the Doctor howled in pain as the huge man applied his body weight to his smaller form, his huge hairy belly ploughing down into the curve of the Medic’s back. He’d fucked the Doctor so much the past few days that the German was slack and open, he bled a lot, which the Classic called lubrication. When the Doctor protested he viciously assaulted him with both fists and mouth, punching and throwing the man to the floor before picking him up, slamming him into a wall and raping him. 

The Classic grabbed the Medic’s face, forcing his head up and his back to arch, his hands flat on the surface of the bed as he was rutted against it. The mattress repeatedly squeaked beneath them and the huge man’s grunts and groans were wild and loud, He forced his huge fingers into the Medic’s mouth, pushing another up into one of his nostrils, pinning his nose back like a piglet. He slipped those fingers out and slapped the Medic’s red cheek hard, then again. 

“And what do you say?”

He roared as he came, filling the Doctor with yet another heavy load of his seed, his stomach straining, his guts aching as his bowls sloshed full of cum. The Heavy brought that hand to the Medic’s hair, yanking it back, he shouted into his ear as he pulled his head up.

“WHAT DO YOU SAY?”

The Medic’s lips moved before his brain could process the words.

“…T-Thank you…Thank you Master.”

The Classic, satisfied, slowly lowered himself on top of the Medic, pulling the huge duvet over their forms in the bed. In moments he was fast asleep, dick still inside the German, who was trapped beneath him. The Medic closed his eyes and he prayed, he prayed that when he slept, he’d dream of Misha once more.


	3. A-Lucy-Goose - Chocolate roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Lucy-Goose really fucking loves the pairing Sniper/Pyro and there's fuck all of it about.
> 
> You're bloody brilliant mate, you never fail to make me laugh, from sneaky comments about my Sniper to complaining about having to get up for work. You're absolutely beautiful and you're a genuinely nice person. Hope we get to play more games of TF2 in the future mate, thank you for being lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff here. Proper fluffy.

“That warm enough?”

The Blu Sniper spoke gently, lowering his form to sit beside the overall clad other. In the middle of nowhere, on the outskirts of their base, the Blu Sniper and Pyro had taken themselves to be alone. It was February the 14th, and with the roaring fire, toasted marshmallows and a box of chocolates, the Sniper had planned to spoil his gas mask wearing significant other. Pressing his shoulder to theirs, he took one of the sticks he’d collected, puncturing a marshmallow onto it before offering it to the Pyro, who took it with a gleeful giggle. 

“Mate, when the wars over, I’m gonna’ explore the world, take jobs on the way, live on the road.”

As he spoke the Pyro held the marshmallow over the flames they were so fixated on, watching as the mallow slowly began to melt away. They deliberately turned the stick, in order to collect the melted goo, only to watch it water down further into a crusty brown sludge. 

“I want you to come with me.”

The Sniper curled an arm around the larger being, pressing his cheek to the side of their head and watching as the Pyro proceeded to begin burning the stick too. The Pyro managed a muffed sound, then nodded their head, turning as they set the stick down into the flames, pressing their rubber encased forehead against the Australian’s. They’d take his hand gently, squeezing it between gloved fingers before making a gentle coo, a sound the Sniper often heard his lover make when they were extremely content. 

“How about them chocolates?”

More excited murmurs escaped them as the Bushman turned, picking up the box. He‘d open it up, removing the sheet with images of the chocolates on to identify what the flavours were, but the Pyro snatched one up immediately, offering it to the Sniper, insisting he have it. 

“Russian roulette is it mate?”

He leaned forward, taking the chocolate between his lips, and biting into it. A crunchy caramel square. Not bad. The Sniper set the information sheet down, deciding to continue to play the Pyro’s game, who took another, pushing it to the Sniper’s lips, who bit into the rounded ball. Some kind of dark chocolate truffle, a little bitter for the Australian’s liking. 

“Alright alright, my tu-.”

The Pyro pushed another to the Sniper’s mouth, giggling excitedly. The Bushman took that one too, biting into it. Not bad, just smooth chocolate. The Sniper would hold the box on his knees, turning to the Pyro in order to lower his hands to the rim of their overalls. The Pyro didn’t trust anyone with their appearance but the Sniper, who peeled the gas mask off of their neck, pushing it up in order to reveal their nose and mouth. Traces of freckles littered their barely visible cheeks. 

“Alright, my turn.”

The Sniper grinned, taking a chocolate between his index finger and thumb, he brought it to the other’s lips, gently pressing it to them. The Pyro took the chocolate into their mouth, then suckled on the Sniper’s fingers gently, their lips glossy and soft. Letting go of the Sniper’s finger then crunched, their mouth wrinkled up, turning and spitting it out, followed by a giggle. 

“Not good?”

The Pyro, despite them being alone, out of habit still leaned into the Sniper’s ear, gently whispering against it. 

“Strawberry liquor.”

“..Oh. That ain’t good.”

They both laughed at the Pyro’s unfortunate chocolate, until the Sniper gently took the other’s exposed chin, gently pressing his lips to theirs. Their tongue slipped out, sliding along the Sniper’s teeth as the Bushman turned his form, bringing his hands to their shoulders before gently pushing them down to the dusty ground. They continued their kiss, lips locking, the Pyro gently moaning into his mouth. 

With the blazing fire, the warmth of their bodies and more delicious marshmallows and chocolate, the Pyro and Sniper were going to have a very happy Valentines day.


	4. Weiss-Rauschen - You wanna play lions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss-Rauschen? More like Wife-Rauschen. You mate, you're a fucking legend. The stuff you reblog and post are always bloody amazing, I swear I frequent your blog the most. The anatomy on your female OCs are absolutely mind blowing, you're so goddamn talented. When you first drew my Sniper I was blown away, it was the first piece of art I'd gotten of him, and it truly brought the character to proper life for me. Time and time again you've surprised me with little gifts and presents, and whenever I've offered to write you something you've always never requested and I felt proper bad cause you bloody spoil me. 
> 
> Cheers for tagging me in things and making me laugh in public like a crazy person, if you have an Ao3 let me know so I can properly tag you in the gifts thing here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So CBS and Feral Sniper are having a playdate, and no it ain't fluffy.

“Happy Valentines day mate.”

The Christian Brutal Sniper appeared from nowhere, dropping from the top of the Feral Sniper’s camper. The Feral Bushman stepped back from the Spy he had tied up, watching as the Brutal Sniper smacked face first to the floor. In seconds he was up, holding a huge serrated knife in his palm. 

“Stabby stab.”

He stabbed the Feral Sniper’s prey, a Spy, chest opening and blood gushing in a comical waterfall. The sound of a Dead ringer going off, the Spies body fell to the floor in a heap and the Feral Sniper frowned at the Brutal. 

“You wanna’ play lions?”

“Hell yeah I wanna play lions.”

The Brutal Sniper lunged at the Feral, slamming him down onto his back. The Feral, who was naked from the waist down lifted his legs, wrapping them around the other, baring his teeth as he brought his hands to his face, digging his nail in. 

“Sometimes rogue male lions meet, and when theres no females around they take out their sexual frustrations on each other.”

The Feral rambled, grinning as he pushed his hips up, rubbing his arousal against the Brutal’s crotch. The Brutal picked up his knife, slamming it down into the Feral’s shoulder. 

“Stab stab stab.”

The blood rushed immediately, in more cartoon squirts out of the Feral Bushman’s shoulder, who shouted out, but still rolled his hips against his. The Feral smelt so bad today that flies had taken to buzzing around him, his clothing dirty and covered in grime. The Brutal didn’t seem to care, the man was unzipping his pants, lowering his rough cheek to the Feral’s mostly shaven, grinning as he pulled the knife out, more blood squirted. 

“Fucking hell mate.”

The Feral Sniper gripped the Brutal’s shoulders, shifting himself up with a burst of strength and slamming the other down onto his back. He brought his hands to his throat, digging his nails in, thighs spreading around his and proceeding to piss. He laughed, smashing his forehead to the Brutal Sniper’s own with a sickening crack, who only grinned back, completely unfazed by the piss that was now soaking into his clothes and against his skin. 

“You gonna fuck me Valentine? You gonna’ fucking fill me?”

The Brutal snapped, playfully but with a hint of lust, both of them grinning like idiots as the Feral Sniper took his cock to the Brutal’s now exposed hole. He squeezed the other’s balls hard, rolling his knuckles and pulling, wanting to see his Brutal counterpart squirm, but squirm he didn’t. Unlubricated he pushed the head of his cock into the other.

“You ever taken a fucking lion before lad?”

The Feral Sniper managed, half groaning as he felt the tightness of the other, the head popping in as he bucked his hips impatiently, one hand still pinning the other down, applying pressure to his stomach. 

“I taken bigger than you.”

He snapped, their lips crashing together violently, blood flying, mixing with piss that pooled around them. The Feral began to rut the other, squeezing himself in, slamming his Brutal counterpart to the floor. He brought a hand to his face, smothering his nose and mouth and trying to push fingers into his eyes as he fucked him, both of them making all kinds of wild feral sounds, scratching, biting and punching each other as they fucked. 

The Brutal grabbed the knife from floor, his fingers snatching up the handle and stabbing it into the Feral Sniper’s back, just as the Deadringer Spy came out of cloaking. 

“You got blood on my-”

Both Snipers heads turned at the same time, both staring at the Spy, he backed off, cloaking once more and they simply continued their fucking.


	5. NoSurfaceSalt - Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are still important. 
> 
> Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touching words aside, heres some fucked up smut.

After seeing the Blu Medic do what he’d done to the Blu Scout, the Red Medic was curious. He’d read the man’s reports and notes, reading though his research and was considerably enamoured by his results. 

The Blu Medic, after receiving the injured Scout into his care, had rearranged and rewired the boy’s mangled, blown up anatomy. Instead of using the medigun to fix things up as good as new he’d taken the matters into his own hands. He’d pumped the boy full of estrogen, and had crafted him a fully working vagina. It’d worked beautifully and the results were both scientifically astounding and considerably arousing. 

The War was a man’s game and the Red Medic, though he didn’t mind the gender of his lover, was tired of fucking the Heavy, he wanted a pussy, a proper tight little thing and he was going to get it and it’d be his and his only. 

He’d paid the Blu Demoman a handsome amount of cash to purposely target the Red Scout. He wanted him shot from the air, and he wanted the man to specifically aim for the boy’s crotch area, he also wanted him blown away from the respawn zone, so that it wouldn’t catch him and send him back though. 

This was done, and very well in fact. And after collecting the boy and his respected missing limbs, the Medic had him on his table and was ready to perform the surgery. He’d sent the Blu Medic a small monkey’s uterus to use, and he still had one left from back then. He worked on the boy, following the Blu Medic’s field notes carefully, making sure the procedure was an exact replica. 

XXX

He was done, the boy fully wired up and ready to go, the Medic stroked the unconscious boy’s slit, gently pushing his fingers in. He was amazed, it felt just like a real, tight little pussy. He planned to drug the boy with aphrodisiacs, he knew the boy would be ashamed of his predicament and knew that the Scout would come to him to ease his urges. 

XXX

A few days had passed since the surgery and it’d all gone exactly as planned for the Medic. The boy was very upset by his new downstairs anatomy, but the Medic had insisted it was only temporary and that he was working on a fix, the Scout believed him. It was the third day that the Medic had slipped the heat inducing drug into the boy‘s breakfast, especially after discovering the boy hadn’t tried to finger himself, he said the thought of it made him feel sick. The Medic was both disappointed and excited by this aspect, it meant he had the boy’s virginity all to himself. 

So when the Scout walked though the door, his cheeks flushed and his body quivering with want, the Medic acted oblivious, turning to the boy and leaning against the table. 

“Whatever is the matter, boy?”

The Doctor grinned, taking in the state of the boy, who quivered and whimpered. Sweat trickled down his cheeks and his thighs spread. His fingers were absentmindedly touching and pulling at the crotch of his pants, pulling at the fabric in discomfort. 

“Doc…I-I..I feel strange man. I feel wet and hot.”

The Medic approached, taking the boy’s shoulder and walking him behind a curtain, it was more for his own privacy encase Misha was to walk in unannounced. The Russian was busy with the Engineer today working on a new upgrade for Sasha, so the Medic hoped not to be interrupted. 

“I’m going to remove your pants, okay boy?”

“D-Doc..I don’t know man, it doesn’t feel right, it’s burnin’.”

“Sssh Sshh…I promise I’ll make it better for you.”

He unbuttoned the boy’s pants, after sliding off his belt, he’d take the rim, rolling them down pulling them all the way to his ankles. There was a small puddle of wet in the boy’s boxers, and when he lowered himself back onto the plastic chair, more smeared onto the surface. The Doctor removed the boy’s pants and shoes entirely, leaving him in those pulled up knee socks. He had the boy spread his legs, which he did obediently, gently taking his thigh. 

“What’s wrong with it Doc? It fee-..”

The boy moaned, gasping loudly as he closed his eyes shut. The Medic slipped a finger into his wet boy pussy, spreading the lips wide and gently rubbing his exposed clit, which throbbed. The Scout rocked his hips, spreading his thighs wider, his hands clutching the sides of the chair’s seat. 

“How is that? Does it feel good?”

The Medic said, his voice clinical, with a hint of kindness as he lifted his gaze, looking up at the blushing boy who nodded, unable to speak. Perhaps he’d used a too strong a drug? The boy was a quivering wreck but the Medic loved it. He lifted himself into a stand. 

“I’m going to get something to help you, stay put.”

The Medic disappeared from behind the curtain, leaving the boy there, who absentmindedly bucked his hips. The Medic returned with a thin silver bullet vibrator, holding it out for the boy to see. 

“What..you gonna shoot me?”

He stammered, watching as the Medic lowered himself once more. He brought the head of the vibrator to the boy’s clit, rubbing it against the sensitive skin, the Scout tensed, then cried out loudly when the Medic turned the device on, a low hum escaping it as it whirled to life. He kept rolling his hips, whimpering and begging for more. He leaned forward, the Medic rising in order to support the boy, who rested his head on the German’s shoulder. He whispered kind words of encouragement into his ear.

“Good boy, do you like that?”

The Scout came quickly, his first multiple orgasm. His entire body rocked, quivering all over as he gripped onto the Medic tightly. His mouth hung open and his eyes remained shut, burying his face against the Doctor’s neck, whimpering as the orgasm rocked though his body. 

XXX

They repeated this daily, and with each day, the Medic became more and more lewd.

“Do you like that little slut? Do you like it when I finger your boycunt? What do you say?”

The Scout always sobbed with pleasure, his body desperate for more. And as each day passed, his nipples became more sensitive. The Doctor had him remove his shirt now too, so he could suck and bite on the boy’s sensitive tits. 

“Does that feel good? What do you want me to do with these little tits?”

The Scout would shake his head, humiliated by the man’s words, lowering his head, trying to avoid eye contact by keeping his eyes closed. In response the Medic would smack his chest roughly and the boy would whimper and cower, unable to escape because he needed this. 

“…P-Please..suck my..nipples.”

He whispered, his voice cracking, his cheeks bright red as he turned his head away. His lips parted and he moaned gently as the Medic took one of his breasts into his mouth, suckling on the pink pointed nipple. He rubbed the other lifting his lips and licking the surface. 

“They’re so hard, are you excited?”

He lowered a hand to the Scout’s little boypussy, spreading the lips before beginning to finger him, the Scout sobbed gently in pleasure, his body only wanting release, desperate to cum, he rocked his hips. The Medic effortlessly brought the needy boy to climax. 

XXX

After a week with daily visits from the boy, the Medic gave him a few days off the drug. The boy’s breasts had grown to a B cup, always perky and hard, his pussy was always wet, dripping down his thighs and his cheeks and nose were always red. The boy couldn’t think straight, his body wanting constant release. 

He came to the Medic, who’d just kissed Misha goodbye for the day, the Giant was spending another day with the Engineer, they’d spent a lot of time with one another recently. The Scout wore a very baggy sweater his Ma had bought him for Christmas, it was the only shirt he had that covered his breasts, which were sore and uncomfortable beneath the scratchy material. 

The boy passed the giant on the way, not even paying one another any mind as the Heavy turned the corner and the Scout moved into the med bay where the Medic waited. The Scout wasn’t feeling well at all, his body hot and heavy and he felt needy. The German approached and he moved into the man’s arms, clutching onto him. 

“…I feel little today, and needy, I just..I..”

The Medic sshed him, stroking his hair and lowering his head in order to kiss his forehead. He slunk a hand beneath the Scout’s sweater, riding it up in order to pinch one of those little nipples, the boy squirmed and whimpered, his mouth quivering as the Medic gently walked him behind the curtain. However, this time he didn’t sit him down, instead he pulled the boy up onto the bed, laying him down. The Scout rested his head on the pillow, looking up at the German who leaned in and stroked his cheek. 

“Ssh. It’s okay, I’m going to make you feel so much better.”

He got to work stripping the Scout off. He enjoyed seeing the boy in only those knee high socks he wore, he looked even better lying there, hot and naked, body squirming and writhing as he touched his own breasts, breaths desperate and ragged. 

“Lets take a look at this little boycunt..it’s so swollen, you poor thing.”

He unbuckled his pants, sliding them down, the Scout only watched, whimpering, knowing what was coming as the Medic moved his hard cock out from his underwear. Slipping his shoes off, he climbed up onto the medical bed, his body engulfing the boy’s as he moved on top of him. He sucked onto one of the boy’s breasts, the Scout raised his arms, moaning and whining as he gripped the pillows. The Medic positioned his cock at the boy’s throbbing wet entrance, pushing the head in. 

“This might hurt a little, but I promise you’ll feel so much better after.”

He arched his back, beginning to push his cock in, inch by inch into the boy’s wet cunt. The Scout bucked his hips, thighs spreading. He felt a sting and he yelped, a sudden pain that caused him to squirm in discomfort as the Medic breached the boy’s virginity, pushing though. The Scout began to cry out, but the Medic swiftly brought his fingers to the boy’s mouth, having him suck on them. He suckled obediently, making soft noises on those large fingers, eyes closed as the Doctor slipped out, a small trace of blood on his cock, before pushing back in. He began to roll his hips in, thrusting into the boy, pushing him down on the bed as he moaned against the Scout’s chest.

“Do you like that? Having your boycunt filled, does it feel good?”

The Scout couldn’t produce words, whimpering and jolting in pleasure, tears running down his cheeks. It was exactly what his heat had been demanding, a nice cock between those throbbing wet folds. 

“Good slut, good little slut, that’s it.”

The Medic moaned, lifting a hand up to grip the boy’s face, turning it in order to force him to look up at his face. The Boy stared up at the Medic, his eyes filled with a painful cocktail of both lust and fear, his heart pounding, his body writhing beneath the German who continued to rut him. Soon, the Medic came, plunging himself inside entirely, his balls smacking the boy’s buttocks, the Scout whimpered as he felt the Medic squirt his entire load inside him. Sobbing gently as he shook his head, pleading desperately.

“T-Take it out, please! No!”

He cried, hands moving up to try and push the Medic away. The Doctor held him there.

“Nein, you’ll take my seed like a good bitch. You’ll carry for me, you’ll be my breeding bitch, you’ll produce live test subjects for me.”

The Medic grinned, the light above reflecting off his glasses creating a sinister sheen. His hand lowered to the boy’s belly, stroking it gently. 

“Lets hope you’re carrying, boy, or we’ll just have to keep trying.”


End file.
